


Riot on an empty street

by Kaesteranya



Category: Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bromance knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot on an empty street

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for November 25, 2005.

Houraiji was the sort of teenaged delinquent who made a grand art out of slacking off, sleeping through earthquake-level activity and utterly beating the crap out of anyone who earned his ire before 10 PM on the streets. Hiyuu took all of this with a grain of salt and a dollop of amusement, as was his habit with most things. He knew for a fact that Houraiji’s heart was a heart of gold. It was just a little scratched and short on the shine most of the time, that’s all.

  
Hiyuu’s knowledge of these things allowed him to forgive Houraiji that one grave indiscretion, when the katana-wielding brunette had gotten himself totally drunk and proceeded to take it out on Hiyuu’s ass, cock, balls, makeshift bonds and all. The muttered apology in the midst of the next morning’s hangover and a shy kiss to the let what Hiyuu would later call “Houraiji’s true self!” shine through and that was enough.

  
He had known it was love, that moment when Houraiji had jumped two floors from the classroom just to take a swing at him with a wooden katana. Houraiji’s drunken stupidity had only made it easier to wake up to.  



End file.
